Anniversaire Oublié
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le Geek est triste, énervé. Son anniversaire est toujours oublier. Jamais on ne le lui à souhaité. Maintenant c'est l'heure de payé.


Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
Ou plutôt ceux avec qui je traîne, je ne les considère pas ainsi.  
C'est plutôt une sorte de famille.  
Un peu bête mais gentille.

Et assez étrange, je dois dire.  
Au fil des semaines, elle ne cesse de s'agrandir  
Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de compter les nouveaux venus  
Car de toute façon pratiquement jamais je ne les ai revus

Pas spécialement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'être en ma compagnie  
C'est juste que nous étions tous occupés à mener de notre côté une tranquille et petite vie  
Mais a chacun j'ai retenu  
deux choses importantes à leur venue

L'une est le nom qu'on leur a attribué  
La seconde est le jour où ils sont nés.  
Pour moi, cela a toujours été important.  
C'est la date de la naissance, une année de plus "ensemble" un nouvel âge.  
Une raison de faire la fête, d'offrir un cadeau ou de souhaitée tout simplement.  
Cela faisait toujours plaisir à mon entourage

Même au plus terrible de mes frères  
Et également aux disparus, qui parfois hantait mes rêves  
Cela me faisait plaisir.  
Cela leur procurait du plaisir

Cependant, j'attendais toujours une chose chaque année.  
Celle où on allait me le souhaité.  
Cela faisait quatre ans que j'étais présent au sein de cette grande famille.  
Et pas une seule fois, on ne me l'avait dit, pas même la fille.

Je ne demande pas à voir une fête ou des cadeaux.  
Mais juste ces quelques mots.  
Voir qu'on pense à ma personne  
Ferait de moi un heureux petit homme.

Aujourd'hui était la fameuse date.  
Je n'ai pas agi différemment.  
Je ne voulais pas montrer que j'attendais avec hâte  
Cette petite formule, ces deux mots, six syllabes, depuis si longtemps

Je pensais que cela allait arriver dans la soirée  
Que cela soit une belle surprise avec mon entourage  
Mais c'est une nuit blanche avec mon Pc et l'orage.  
Que je passai comme à l'accoutumer.

Au bout d'une semaine, ma tristesse laissa place à de la colère  
ou lorsque mon petit frère, Maître panda, eu un super anniversaire.  
Personne n'avait oublié ce salopard d'ursidé.  
Ce soir allait être sa fête à ce chanteur mal fringué.

Quand il commençait à se faire tard, je lui est demandé de me suivre  
Je l'ai entrainé au 3e sous-sol de l'immeuble, dans la chambre du nazi de cuir  
Qui une fois entrée,l'à assommer et à une table, il l'a attaché.  
Je lui avais dit que c'était pour faire un jeu particulier

Alors il avait accepté de m'aider.  
Puis vint le moment où nous furent isolés  
moi, Juste à côté de lui qui venait enfin de se réveiller.  
"Tu sais quel jour on était la semaine passée ? " Lui ai-je demandé en faisant glisser mes doigts sur sa fourrure, d'un air amusé

Il m'a demandé de le relâcher, que ce jeu n'était pas drôle, que je n'étais qu'un bouffon  
Ma main plongeant dans la poche de mon jean, je répétai ma question.  
-Je ne sais pas ! M'a-t-il hurlé.  
Ce fut une mauvaise réponse pour l'ursidé

Ma main ressortit avec un petit couteau suisse  
Qui une fois libéré se planta directement dans sa cuisse  
Son hurlement fut un son mélodieux.  
La peur se lisait si bien dans ces yeux

Observant le tissu qui se gorgeait de sang, je lui redemandai mon interrogation  
Une mauvaise réponse il me donna, radical fut ma réaction.  
Je saisis un couteau dans le tiroir et l'abattis au-dessus du premier.  
Un nouveau hurlement fut pousser

Et mon air énervé vira au joyeux  
Quand des larmes coulèrent de ces yeux.  
Le patron avait raison ,  
Quand ils pleurent, les gens sont bien plus mignons.

Je lui enfonçai autant de couteau qui m'était disponible  
Je prenais mon pied, je ne pensais pas que de cette manière, c'était possible  
Ses mains étaient à présent clouées à la table grâce au poignard  
Et ce con pensait que j'étais le Patron, ce sale connard.

Qu'il s'était déguisé en "Geek" pour enfin se foutre de lui, pour prendre son pied et le torturer.  
En ce moment, il est vrai que je prenais bien mon pied.  
Et pour clouer le spectacle, je lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier mon anniversaire.  
Je lui tranchai la gorge et enfin se termina son calvaire.

Être seul est une habitude, mais oublier le jour de mon existence m'était intolérable.  
Et ils allaient tous payer pour ça dans des morts abominables  
Un a un, je les emmènerais dans cette salle  
et je leurs ferais tous goûter à mes lames.

Être une victime, j'en ai assez  
À mon tour de jouer.  
Je leur ferais à tous perdre la tête.  
Ce soir et demain, allait être leur fête

En particulier le patron, lui qui m'a fait tant d'humiliation  
recevra la pire des corrections  
Je n'ai qu'une hâte, est de lui ouvrir le ventre et de pisser dans ces organes  
De lui faire bouffer ces doigt de pieds et lui déverser un bidon de jerrycan

Et le dernier sera mon créateur, Mathieu Sommet,  
Car si en le détruisant, on disparaît,  
Autant le tuer en dernier  
Mon âme en sera alors apaisé.

En réalité, la plupart ne se souviennent de cette date que quand la personne est importante à leurs yeux  
Ou qu'elle soit célèbre.  
Pour bien se faire voir, on lui envoie des cadeaux, on est affectueux  
Et quand celle-ci nous remercie, on est joyeux, on se la pète, on est fier,

On se sert d'elle pour montrer qu'on sache faire des choses et être réputé.  
Les adultes sont vraiment stupides, de parfait enculé.  
Je n'ai jamais cherché ça. Je voulais juste les faire sourire, les rendre joyeux  
J'aurais juste aimé, qu'une fois, qu'il me le dise et faire la fête avec eux.

Salut les Geeks prend fin ici  
Et mon histoire aussi.

* * *

Bon anniversaire ma gueule  
Bonne journée à tous, en espérant que cet os/poeme vous est plus  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
